


A Solitary Candle

by Cali_se



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a storm, Sam's thoughts turn to Frodo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Solitary Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Frodo, Sam and Rosie's time together at Bag End. It's open to interpretation whether Frodo and Sam's relationship is a loving friendship or something else.
> 
> Its sequel/companion: [The Heart is a Wild Flower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1135847.html#cutid)

Sam awoke to the harsh voice of the wind calling across the Shire. It was strong, unrelenting; no doubt about it, a storm was on its breath. He turned to see if Rosie was awake, but she was still sound asleep beside him, her pretty profile restful, her dreams undisturbed.

As he lay in the dim light of their room, Sam's thoughts turned to Frodo. Surely, as sleep evaded him so often these days, he would be lying awake in his bed, alone in the dark, listening to the elements raging outside? Was he afraid? Was he silently longing for a friend to comfort him?

Sam tried hard to resist the urge to find out for himself, but he didn't succeed. Quietly, very carefully, so as not to wake Rosie, he got out of bed and padded across the room.

He found Frodo, as he had predicted, wide awake. The light of a solitary candle illuminated the hobbit's lovely face, and as Sam watched the shallow rise and fall of his chest beneath the fabric of his nightshirt, his own heart ached.

"Frodo?" he said gently. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, Sam," Frodo replied, but in his voice Sam detected sorrow, a sadness that had been with him for many long days now, it seemed. It unsettled Sam to sense it there; frightened him a little too, if truth be told. Taking hold of his emotions, he went to Frodo's side and perched on the bed.

Now that he was closer he could see the tracks of tears, still damp, on Frodo's cheeks.

"Frodo--"

Frodo took a breath, but did not speak.

"Frodo?"

Fresh tears started then, as Frodo's face fell and his pale hands clutched at the soft covers.

"Oh! What can I do?" Sam said. "Tell me what to do. Please. Anything. Anything at all."

"Anything..."

"Yes. What do you need?"

"Oh, darling Samwise," said Frodo quietly. "Do you not know?"

He took Sam's hand in his, and kissed it. His lips felt so warm against Sam's skin, so soft and sweet and right. "You, my dear Sam," he said at last. "You."


End file.
